


The Silver Blade

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, F/F, Food Poisoning, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A college student falls for the new Wife of her Uncle, then the two devise a plot to kill him to collect his $250,000 life insurance and the Silver Blade, a sword crafted out of pure silver rumored to be worth close to $7 million dollars, can JJ and the team find the UnSub and the artifact or will this case prove to be fatal for a member of the team?





	The Silver Blade

**The Silver Blade**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

_A college student falls for the new Wife of her Uncle, then the two devise a plot to kill him to collect his $250,000 life insurance and the Silver Blade, a sword crafted out of pure silver rumored to be worth close to $7 million dollars, can JJ and the team find the UnSub and the artifact or will this case prove to be fatal for a member of the team?_

 

Chapter 1

Racon City, Georgia

Twenty year old Jill Montoya opened the door to her Uncle Luis's house and walked inside.

"Uncle Luis, it's Jill. Are you home?" Jill calls out.

"I'm in the kitchen, Jill. There is someone I'd like to introduce you to." Luis answers.

After taking her luggage upstairs to the guest bedroom, Jill goes downstairs and into the kitchen where she finds her Uncle and a brunette Hispanic woman seated at the kitchen table.

"Hello Jill sweetheart, this is my new Wife Christina Avalos." Luis says.

Christina stands up, Jill is awestruck by the statuesque woman's full beauty, which is now on full display before her.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Jill." Christina said, extending her right hand. 

Jill grasps Christina's offered hand and shakes it, Christina felt a tingle when she and Jill touched.

Jill looked into Christina's hazel eyes and saw an unmistakable spark of interest.

\----------

Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau walked into the bullpen where Morgan and Reid were engaged in a game of chess, which Derek was losing badly, Hotch was in Erin Strauss's office speaking about the team's most recent case resolution.

"Agent Hotchner, you ordered both Agents Prentiss and Morgan not to pursue UnSub Dave Barton, but yet they did." 

"Yes ma'am, but if Agents Prentiss and Morgan had not acted then Jessica Wong and Rubi Allenbee would be dead now." Hotch said, coming to Emily and Derek's defense.

"Still loyal to a fault I see." Strauss said smugly.

"I stand by the decisions of my team." Hotch said flatly.

"This is your last warning, if this happens again, you can kiss your team and your job here goodbye."

JJ looked around for Emily, but didn't see the brunette Agent. Just then David Rossi walked into the B.A.U. followed by Emily and Penelope.

JJ smiled when she saw Emily, Penelope sees JJ and waves the blonde over.

JJ walks over to Emily and Garcia, trying desperately to suppress her mounting nerves, before JJ could to get to Garcia and Emily Hotch and Strauss came out of Strauss's office.

"Agent Prentiss, as well as all of you here should heed this warning: Any action like that taken by Agents Morgan and Prentiss in the previous case will result in immediate termination from the BAU, is that understood?" Strauss asked.

"Yes Ma'am." everyone said.

JJ narrowed her crystal blue eyes at Strauss as she retreated back into her office.

"Morning Penelope, Emily." JJ said.

"Morning Pumpkin." Penelope said cheerfully before handing JJ a hot cup of coffee and heading to her computer room.

"Correct me if I'm wrong JJ, but isn't it our job to stop the UnSub and rescue potential victims?" Emily asks, JJ says nothing and just nods.

JJ suddenly began feeling nervous, her mouth felt dry as the Sahara, she began sweating, and worst of all her "hardware" decided to stiffen up inside her pants, the blonde closed her eyes and hoped that Emily or anyone else didn't notice.

"JJ, you OK?" Emily asked, the sound of the brunette's voice made the blonde jump.

 

 

 

 


End file.
